Spectral Corridor
Spectral Corridor '''is the third dungeon in Île de Frost. This corridor leads to the entrace of the manor, but the trespassers must face Guard Captain Schumacher first before going inside. Normal (Level 7-7) Hard (Level 8-8) Very Hard (Level 9-9) Champion (Level 10-10) Monsters *Corporal Fencer *Sergeant Fencer *Sorcerer *Sergeant Musketeer *Colonel Musketeer *Colonel Fencer *Blood Arachnia *Poisonous Arachnia *Guard Captain Schumacher (Boss) Story Making her way through the Spectral Corridor, the Captain unintentionally draws the attention of the guards and sorcerers stationed there and must fight her way through. She manages to get to Schumacher before she is overwhelmed by their numbers, only to find him surrounded by demons. Unfortunately, Edel is too late and Schumacher is poisoned by the arachne, turning on her as well. Defeating him releases the Guard Captain from the curse, and he warns his lady of the traitorous Dreyfus de Villepin, who cursed their family. Edel rushes ahead while Schumacher, despite his wounds, remains to hold back the advancing spider horde. Dialogue Beginning No... Even the guards inside the mansion have all been affected. But where is Guard Captain Schumacher...? I should check inside. Progressing in the First Room '''Sorcerer: Stop the Demons! Stop them at all cost! Demons? Could they be the weird spiders I saw in the basement? Something must have happened, I have to hurry! Boss Blood Arachnia: Not bad, but let's see how long you can hold out! (Arachnia surround Guard Captain Schumacher and successfully poisons him.) Guard Captain Schumacher: You can't defeat me... demon! You won't lay a finger on Master Adel! (Schumacher kills the arachnia with a swing of his spear. However, he quickly collapses due to the poison.) Blood Arachnia: Still some strength left in you, huh? But you will fall soon, the poison will spread. (Edel enters the room.) No! Schumacher! I won't let you do that! (Edel kills the Arachnia with Lunatic Blade.) Blood Arachnia: Guh... A Frost still remains...? Gaha... No matter, you are too late... Hahahah! Schumacher! Are you alright? It's me, Edel! Guard Captain Schumacher: Lady Edel... Run... I can't... hold back... the poison... Guard Captain Schumacher: Master Adel... is in danger, you must go to him...! In danger? Has something happened to my brother? Guard Captain Schumacher: Dreyfus... He summoned the demons... He is planning something... Guh! Stay strong Schumacher! I will help you, let us go together! Guard Captain Schumacher: You must go... I will soon be under the curse like the others... and turn on you. Guard Captain Schumacher: No... It is already happening... Lady Edel! Run... away from me... quic---Graahhh! Schumacher! Noo! Guard Captain Schumacher: ... Grr... Ahh! (Schumacher attacks Edel and she dodges.) He... turned... No! I must save him! I'm sorry Schumacher! I will have to knock you out! Post Boss Battle Guard Captain Schumacher: G... uh.... La... dy... Edel...? Schumacher! Are you alright? Can you recognize me? Guard Captain Schumacher: It really hurts... but I believe I am alright... It seems that you somehow lifted the curse that had taken over me. Guard Captain Schumacher: But Lady Edel, we have no time to waste! We must quickly stop Dreyfus! (More Arachnia enter the room.) Blood Arachnia: Persistent pest... I will soon be rid of you! Guard Captain Schumacher: Lady Edel! You must hurry, I will fight them off here! We will fight together! With the both of us that demon stands no chance. Guard Captain Schumacher: No! You must stop Dreyfus and save Master Adel first! But you are wounded... and tired... Guard Captain Schumacher: I am the wall that protects House Frost! No enemy will pass me! I will fight him off, you must save Master Adel! Guard Captain Schumacher: I will be right behind you. Schumacher... I won't take long, please hold on. (Edel leaves the room.) Guard Captain Schumacher: Come Demons! Guard Captain of House Frost, Schumacher will take you on! Trivia Category:Dungeons